para bien o para mal
by darkkwolf523
Summary: ambientado en la sexta temporada de la serie, emma y regina enfrentaran la realidad de sus sentimientos. tendran el valor de dejar sus miedos atras y comenzar un final feliz?
1. Chapter 1

buenas! aca vuelvo con nueva historia, capaz que esta sea un poco mas larga como de 10 capitulos aproximadamente. voy a tomar ciertas partes o hechos de la sexta temporada, pero en gran parte es una historia que va mas alla de la pelea con la reina malvada..se trata mas de los sentimientos por parte de emma y Regina, y como lidian con los cambios, que se han generado a lo largo de los años.

quiero exponer sus sentimientos, y como reacciona cada una sabiendo lo que realmente sienten.

espero que les guste, y acepto todo tipo de comentarios.

 **los personajes de ouat no me pertenecen**

 **Para bien o para mal**

 **Capítulo I**

 **Palabras rotas y malentendidos**

Hacía ya un mes desde que Emma se había mudado con hook, y de cierta forma habían oficializado su relación; el mismo tiempo en el cual Regina parecía evitar o limitar de una forma no muy sutil sus encuentros con la salvadora.

Era obvio para cualquiera que la relación entre el pirata y la reina no era la mejor, Emma lo sabía bien, pero tenía un ápice de esperanza de que en algún momento comenzaran a llevarse mejor…o al menos no querer matarse cada vez que se veían.

a decir verdad, Regina y killian nunca antes habían sido enemigos declarados, incluso cuando garfio la entrego a Greg y Tamara, lograron trabajar en conjunto sin rencores para ir a neverland a salvar a Henry. Antes de Peter pan había un cierto respeto o tolerancia entre ambos… pero no fue hasta que el pirata decidió poner sus ojos y su encanto hacia la salvadora, que su relación se hizo más tensa, más cortante, y sin duda se fue creando una atmosfera de intolerancia y desprecio entre ambos.

no solo a Regina no le gustaba hook, Snow y David no creían realmente que killian fuera el amor verdadero de su hija, había algo en sus miradas o cuando estaban juntos, faltaba esa magia del amor, aunque si percibían un gran cariño.

a pesar de sus idas y vueltas, era una relación toxica, muy parecida a la que se había convertido la de Gold y belle.

A pesar de que la rubia sentía cierta comodidad y estabilidad en su vida, necesitaba la presencia de Regina…se había convertido en su amiga, en su compañera y confidente, en una parte importante de su familia y de su vida.

Sentada en una parte alejada del bosque, la salvadora recordaba su discusión con Regina, y sintió un nudo en su garganta, en su estómago…se sintió injusta y absurda.

…..

Flashback Emma

Oye Emma tenemos que hablar de los efectos secundarios del antídoto de jekyll! dijo Regina al entrar en grannys, y ver a la rubia en una mesa cercana. La salvadora se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos, sosteniendo una taza de chocolate con canela.

Emma! Emma! Swan! Grito finalmente la morena exasperada de la indiferencia de la rubia hacia su presencia.

Que!? Exclamo la rubia tirándose encima parte de su bebida ya fría.

Se puede saber en qué demonios piensas? Dijo Regina observándola…

Lo siento…yo… realmente no te escuche hablarme, ni te vi entrar.

Te encuentras bien? Pregunto la morena más calmada y sentándose en la mesa con ella.

Sí. Es solo que pienso en los villanos de turno, toda esta nueva situación, siempre estamos enfrentándonos al fin, al mal, a alguien peor.. Sabes… dijo Emma casi a modo de queja.

Regina tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante…

Yo también, es acerca de mí y de mi otra malvada mitad, dijo la morena, y antes de poder seguir hablando Emma la interrumpió…

En una visión tú me matas! soltó en seco la salvadora.

Qué? Respondió una sorprendida y confundida Regina… que estás diciendo? explícame, ordeno.

Hace unas semanas cuando llegaron los personajes de las historias sin contar, mientras estaba buscando por el bosque, me encontré con lo que asumo era una especie de vidente, u oráculo.. en la visión que me mostro, me veía a mí misma luchando contra alguien con capa… cuando miraba hacia el costado, veía a mis padres, a Henry, a hook…pero no te veía a ti…tu.. Tú me matabas. O la reina malvada no sé, no encuentro otra explicación para que tu no estuvieras a mi lado.

Hasta ese momento la reina escuchaba atenta lo que la salvadora decía…podía notarse en su voz que era algo que la venia perturbando hace días…Emma se calló y la miro a los ojos.

y solo porque yo no estaba con tu familia o a tu lado, crees que soy yo quien te asesino? pregunto enfada una morena que se levantaba bruscamente ante la mirada de los pocos pueblerinos que estaban desayunando.

Regina yo… dijo una Emma apenada, casi como se hubiera dado cuenta lo que acababa de decir.

y peor aún… sabes que mi parte malvada se encuentra dando vueltas por storybrook, reclamando venganza, y me tomas a mi como principal sospechosa'? la morena se sentía traicionada, dolida, pero mantenía la dura postura y compostura de la reina que fue alguna vez.

pensé que confiabas lo suficiente en mi…después de todo lo que pasamos, juntas y por separado, después de todo el camino que recorrimos, vienes y me culpas en el primer intento de un hecho futuro…dime una cosa, me viste a mi bajo la capa? me viste a mi asesinarte?

Su expresión era seria y su pregunta determinante.

Dime de una vez swan, yo o mejor dicho, mi cara era a quien veías frente a ti?

Emma miro hacia el costado apenada, sabía que no debió decirle nunca a Regina sus sospechas… de hecho se escuchaba ridícula esa acusación.

No pude ver quien era… dijo apenada.

Ahhh claro… dijo con cinismo… entonces la reina malvada y la malvada Regina fueron tus opciones…

Lo siento, es que tu no estabas con mi familia, no estabas a mi lado como siempre, que querías que pensara? Dijo Emma sintiéndose sobrepasada por la situación.

No quería que pensaras Emma, quería que creyeras… pensé que después de tanto confiarías en mi ciegamente, como yo aprendí a hacerlo en ti. la morena se sentía traicionada, mal.

La salvadora sintió una punzada en el pecho, confiaba en Regina, sacrifico su vida por ella tantas veces, le confió la daga a ella, sabiendo el poder y responsabilidad que eso conlleva…

No entendía que tan estúpida se veía la idea de que ella, su amiga, la fuera a lastimar.

muy bien, puedes preguntarle a tus padres lo que descubrí… no quiero verte un segundo más, no quiero que pienses que estando cerca de ti te pueda hacer daño…no quiero tu desconfianza cerca mío.

la miro por última vez, sus ojos parecían aguados, y sus palabras fuertes y directas tenían un dejo de tristeza, se dio vuelta y se alejó de grannys como si nunca más fuera a volver.

Emma cerró sus ojos, y se maldijo mil veces… que será lo que descubrió…

Al llegar al departamento de sus padres, Snow y charming evitaron preguntarle el porqué de su notable mal humor, y su rostro triste y serio.

La única forma de derrotar a la reina malvada es matando a la original…Regina tendría que morir… dijo un apenado David.

Emma se sintió una idiota por enésima vez en el día, necesitaba hablar urgente con la morena.

Me tengo que ir, dijo mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo blanco.

Al irse, David y Snow se miraron cómplices sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía su hija.

…

Regina se encontraba en la mansión, podía jurar que sentía como si la reina malvada jamás se hubiera desprendido de su ser. Como podía Emma hacerle esto… a ella, quien viajo hacia el inframundo, perdió a robin en la batalla contra hades, se deshizo de su parte malvada por el hecho principal de sentirse parte de una familia, y su deber de protegerla.

Una cosa estaba clara, Emma swan nunca fue su amiga, nunca fue su familia, y con ese pensamiento y unos cuantos vasos de sidra se durmió en el sofá de su sala.

A metros, Emma se encontraba afuera de la mansión, precisamente en la entrada, se sentía absurda, e increíblemente mal; nunca debió haber desconfiado de Regina, pero a veces no podía ver las cosas claras, incluso sus sentimientos, pero este no era un problema del cual quería encargarse todavía.

Se alejó al no sentir valor de enfrentar a la morena, y desapareció caminando entre la oscuridad de la noche.-


	2. Chapter 2

**los personajes de ouat no me pertenecen**

 **Flashback Regina**

 **Un par de meses atrás…(antes de que emma se convirtiera en el oscuro)  
**

Dos horas… dos horas que se encontraba en la misma posición, en la oscuridad de la madrugada, una vez más había soñado con Emma…

 _ **Qué demonios me pasa?**_ se dijo así misma Regina, mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

Hacia unos dos años, desde la vuelta de neverland, que soñaba con la salvadora. A veces cosas insignificantes, a veces sueños que no sabría describirlos, algunos sin sentido, pero últimamente eran sueños cargados de tensión, de una tensión similar a la que ellas estaban acostumbradas desde que se conocieron…

 _ **No es tensión sexual…**_ se repetía la morena para ver si así podía creé que bastaban miradas, o algunas frase, algún roce, parecía que ocultaban tanto detrás del magnetismo que desprendían, _**hasta en sueños…**_ se dijo.

 _ **Basta ya Regina!**_ se dijo a sí misma una vez más y volvió a recostarse en la cama con quien compartía con robin Hood. _**Solo son sueños, nada más.**_ Dicho esto intento dormir.

Al día siguiente se despertó temprano a pesar de no haber dormido mucho la noche anterior.

Se levantó tratando de no despertar al hombre del bosque, y se fue a desayunar a grannys.

Mientras manejaba, discutía consigo misma, _**tengo todo en mi casa, en mi perfecta cocina, a mi alma gemela para compartir, y voy a desayunar a ese maldito grannys…por qué?**_

Acaso era porque sabía que se encontraría con Emma?

Su hijo estaba en casa de los charmings, alguna actividad o misión secreta tenía que hacer con David. _**Espero que no involucre clases de manejo de nuevo!**_ pensó.

Aunque en esos momentos no era su prioridad pensar en qué clase de estupidez avalada por los dos idiotas se metería Henry. El muchacho es inteligente para dejarse convencer con cualquier idea loca que saliera de la boca de aquellos dos.

A pesar de que ahora los quería, jamás se atrevería a confesarlo, prefería mantener su postura de reina malvada…o bueno…no tan malvada últimamente. eran amigos, eran una familia.

Cuando entro al restaurant, no se dio cuenta que seguía discutiendo consigo misma, y no miro al frente, cuando de repente sintió colapsar con otro cuerpo…

 _ **Oye! Fíjate por donde vas**_! Dijo la morena, más molesta por salirse de su soliloquio interno que del golpe.

 _ **Regina!**_ grito la salvadora… _**tu me llevaste por delante a mi!**_ dijo sonriendo

 _ **Te encuentras bien? Que te pasa que estas distraída? no es muy propio de ti,**_ le dijo mientras le seguía sosteniendo una sonrisa amable. Pero a su vez con destellos de picardía.

 _ **No debe ser nada Emma… anoche no dormí muy bien…**_ dijo tratando de disimular su nerviosismo, aunque en verdad no mentía. En su sueño había alcanzado una cercanía con la salvadora, hablando sobre un caso que no logro ni intento recordar… el aliento de la salvadora era cercano a sus labios, sus miradas se cruzaban de norte a sur… y ahí fue cuando…

 _ **Regina! Guau de verdad que estas un poco dormida**_ , dijo la rubia entre risas, _**bueno, en ese caso, te invito un café negro bien cargado! como a ti te gusta**_ dijo la rubia, quien la miraba con un brillo en sus ojos que Regina observaba casi embelesada. _**Di que no di que no**_ , se repetía la morena mentalmente… _**está bien swan, pero a este paso necesito uno doble y sin azúcar!**_ idiota se dijo mientras se sentaba junto con Emma.

y es que cada vez que soñaba con la rubia, luego tenía la necesidad de estar con ella, de verla, de escucharla, no entendía aquello… jamás le había pasado antes, pero de algún modo la salvadora había logrado meterse en su inconsciente, en su consciente, en su completa vida.

 **Está todo bien con Hood?** pregunto Emma de repente, más preocupada que curiosa.

 _ **Swan…por qué cada vez que me veo alterada, distraída, o algo similar, supones que es por culpa de robin.**_ Dijo Regina observando acusatoriamente a la rubia.

 _ **Disculpa Regina yo…no quise ser entrometida.**_ Dijo Emma mirando hacia el costado, un poco apenada. No sabía muy bien por qué pero el ladrón no le gustaba nada.

En realidad si sabía, Regina era demasiado buena para el…es decir, el tipo la rechazo en tres ocasiones distintas, por su supuesto código moral, código de honor y bla bla. Seguro que sí…

aunque esto era solo una parte de las razones.

 _ **Está bien Emma, no hay problema, es solo que hoy me siento rara… tal vez sea un poco por el cansancio y el mal sueño como ya te dije.**_

 _ **Mejor voy a trabajar**_ , dijo esto mientras se levantaba, le dedico una tímida sonrisa, _**gracias por el desayuno swan!**_

Emma sonrió, y la observo alejarse, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

 **Presente, habitación de Regina**

La morena despertó con una jaqueca que amenazaba arruinarle el día, la mañana, el humor…

Su boca sabía a manzana, alcohol, amargura, y tristeza. Se quedó acostada en su cama observando el techo, luego recordó su conversación con Emma.

 _ **Maldita! Por qué me haces esto swan!**_ grito mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos.

Regina reconocía que podía entender un poco la desconfianza de la rubia, es decir, cuando mato al conde de Montecristo, si bien lo hizo para salvar a los dos idiotas, era apenas un punto que comenzaba a oscurecer de nuevo su corazón.

y sin blancanieves la persona más buena o en realidad aquella que creía en dar a los malos una chance, segundas oportunidades, aquella que creía en lo mejor de los demás, que poseía un corazón puro…aquella que mato a Cora sin pensarlo tanto.

y si ella, una heroína sucumbió a la oscuridad, aunque fuese por un momento, por que ella no lo haría, es decir, tanto años como reina malvada, cegada por la venganza, por la muerte y el odio…por qué no?

El que lo hace una vez, puede hacerlo de nuevo.

Y si en realidad ella era malvada y quiso echarle toda la culpa a su versión maldita, y si….

La cabeza de Regina daba vueltas, tal vez fue muy dura con Emma, tal vez reacciono como una tonta… Emma no confía en mí…

 _ **Que lo hiciera podría ser….aunque no no!**_ se dijo. _**Ni aunque quisiera podría hacerle daño a esa idiota,**_ lo dijo con una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios.

Mientras desayunaba, no pudo evitar pensar, que la idea de que ella pudiera matar a la salvadora, parecía tener más sentido que la idea de amarla… para el resto, incluyendo a la rubia.

Que estoy pensando?, ya no puedo seguir con esto…tal vez mi madre tiene razón.. A veces el amor es debilidad.

Y en ese mar de confusión que era la cabeza de la alcaldesa, ideas, sueños, vivencias, anhelos se mezclaban, _**debo encontrar una forma de salvarnos**_ , finalmente se dijo, y se fue hacia la alcaldía.-

 _ **bueno como veran es un flashback, la historia tendra varios, ya que a traves de ellos, y el presente voy a narrar la evolucion de los sentimientos por parte de ambas. como bien dije, la sexta temporada sirve para orientarnos en tiempo y espacio solamente.**_

 _ **espero que no les sea confuso, y bueno ya saben, cualquier tipo de opinion es bienvenida!**_

 _ **a quienes siguen la historia, gracias por motivarme a seguir escribiendo!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Encuentro y charla**

Era la quinta vez que Emma intentaba hablar con Regina, las primeras tres veces no se dieron porque la rubia se arrepentía y no quería enfrentarse a la madre de su hijo y discutir de nuevo, la cuarta Regina la ignoro por completo al desaparecer en una nube morada cuando sintió a la sheriff que la llamaba… por supuesto la morena la ignoraba, no quería hablar con la rubia, más que molesta se sentía dolida, no quería enfrentar sus sentimientos…una vez más ella confió, y la decepcionaron, la traicionaron.

Si a ese combo de emociones le sumábamos los sentimientos que Regina había desarrollado por Emma, le resultaría muy difícil enfrentarla cara a cara.

Mientras se encontraba en la alcaldía, Regina buscaba en un viejo libro de hechizos alguna opción alterna a su muerte, y fue entonces que una nube blanca apareció en frente.

 _ **Qué demonios haces acá?**_ escupió la morena con toda la frialdad que pudo.

 _ **Necesitamos hablar, lo sabes….**_ le dijo Emma apoyándose en una silla al frente del escritorio, veía que la alcaldesa estaba molesta, ni siquiera había usado el miss swan.

 _ **Quieres que te recuerde La última vez que hablamos hace dos semanas?**_ La miro inquisidora, sus ojos negros eran témpanos… o eso intentaba parecer.

 _ **Soy una idiota!**_ respondió Emma.

 _ **Eso no volverá a funcionar otra vez…. vete de aquí swan!**_

 _ **No debí haberte dicho eso… no sé qué me paso por la cabeza, realmente no creo que seas capaz de matarme ni nada parecido…**_ la rubia la miraba, pero Regina no le sostenía la mirada, era difícil resistirse a los ojos de cachorro que ponía la salvadora.

 _ **Realmente no me importa…**_ replico.

 _ **Regina vine a disculparme… yo…**_

 _ **No!**_ _**no me interesa, lo único que quiero es que te vayas y me dejes seguir trabajando en una forma de salvar mi vida… a no ser que no quieras o desconfíes que vaya a hacerte daño por venganza o algo así…**_

 _ **Regina basta ya! perdóname**_! la rubia levanto el tono de voz, y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro…entro en un estado de nervios, sus ojos parecían haberse humedecido… Regina nunca la vio en ese estado, o al menos por causa de ella.

 _ **Todo está cambiando Regina…y la idea de mi muerte es algo que me perturba…a quien no. soy la salvadora que muere por los otros, que lucha por la felicidad de los otros, pero que nunca tendrá su final feliz, o su comienzo, o desarrollo o lo que sea…**_

 _ **Me siento incompleta…y con todo esto siento que nunca completare mi propio rompecabezas…**_

La morena la miraba ahora un poco más comprensiva, seguía dolida pero estaba más calmada.

Y es que en realidad no se había puesto a pensar que podía perder a la otra madre de su hijo…y ese solo pensamiento, hizo que el corazón se le encogiera por momentos.

La rubia tomo aire y siguió… _**si lo voy a perder todo en algún momento, no quiero alejarme de mi familia, de los que amo, quiero aprovechar el tiempo que me queda.**_

 _ **No eres la única que morirá Emma…**_

 _ **Tu no morirás Regina… encontraremos una forma de encargarnos de la reina malvada… siempre lo hacemos.**_

Le sonrió por primera vez desde que llego.

 _ **Te lo prometo!.**_ Los ojos de la morena parecieron volver a brillar tras aquella promesa, al final era verdad, siempre estarían sus caminos entrelazados, siempre estarían salvándose, jamás haciéndose daño.

 _ **No quiero estar alejada de ti, te necesito a mi lado, para lo que sea que tenga que enfrentar, eres parte de mi familia… eres mi amiga…lo siento Regina.**_

Ambas suspiraron mientras se observaban, una sonrisa tímida y comprensiva de la morena apareció…

 _ **Vamos a encontrar una forma de vencer al destino y no morir en el intento… aún nos queda tiempo por criar a nuestro hijo… sabes que no confió en las ocurrencias de tus padres, y no quisiera ver a Henry convertido en un perfecto "encantador"…**_ dijo mientras abría los ojos y hacia a la vez una mueca de falso espanto.

Al parecer la tranquilidad volvió a sus corazones después de dos largas semanas.


End file.
